Secret Angel
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Under cover of night they met in secret knowing that their worlds could never be one yet neither one cared.


lostmoonchild: Okay, this fanfiction is dedicated to animeangel088 since today is a special day. Happy birthday, animeangel088, and I hope you enjoy the fic! Right now I'm grateful for libraries and *looks out window* sweet, there's a couple of motorcycles outside. Harleys, I think. Anyway, here's the fic for you guys to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH so no suing. I also no own any published works that may be mentioned in the fic. Sorries.

* * *

Secret Angel

She knew that she was playing with fire and that one day it would all come back to bite her in the butt. Their worlds were so far apart that she knew neither one would belong in the other's world. He was a thief whereas she was a priestess.

Despite their differences, the world seemed to stop moving when they met. There was something hidden within those indigo eyes of his that drew her into his arms each time. Even if she was given a million years she knew that she would never figure out why she was drawn to his arms.

Maybe it was because he was everything that Inuyasha wasn't and couldn't be. Inuyasha wasn't as kind as her angel was. Hell, the only thing that Inuyasha seemed to bet her angel at seemed to be loudness.

Kagome felt her heart racing against her chest as a solitary figure in black approached without a sound. She knew immediately who it was and fought back the urge to run into his arms. "Kuronue," breathed the miko.

The black-haired demon smiled at her as if hearing his favorite sound in the entire world. "You came. I was certain that you would be a good girl and stay in camp with the others." Kuronue said lightly.

Immediately the miko's face turned a light shade of pink. "You've been getting a little too close to camp, Kuronue. Inuyasha picked up your scent. If you wouldn't have left when you did then he would have caught you." Kagome told him. "You can't keep getting so close to us."

Kuronue smiled faintly as he looked at the miko, entertainment flashing in his indigo eyes. It amused him to no ends how she constantly worried about his wellbeing. "What if I enjoy getting close just to watch your reaction whenever your guard dog starts getting upset?" Kuronue questioned as he embraced the miko.

"You have no sense of danger."

"Your sense of danger is too high."

They could argue like this for however long and she was fairly certain that they would get nowhere. Sighing, Kagome looked at him. "Why did you want to see me this time, Kuronue?" Kagome asked. "If I didn't know how to confuse Inuyasha's nose then we'd be in a world of trouble."

The young miko breathed in sharply and closed her eyes as their lips moved softly against each other. It was hard to form a coherent thought with the demon's lips against hers. It got even harder to think whenever he touched her.

Parting for air, the two looked at each other. "Then it's a good thing that you know how to deceive his nose." Kuronue commented lightly.

For a moment Kagome wondered if they weren't somehow playing Romeo and Juliet. Poets mentioned the two lovers after William Shakespeare had taken the time to write their story. Now she wondered if they weren't somehow acting out the whole thing.

If they were, would they both die in the end? Would they both commit suicide just to be together in the next life or no? She didn't know but she really, really didn't want to commit suicide just to be with somebody. Running away would be safer.

She kissed the bat demon's cheek and smiled softly at him as she stepped back. "I need to go now," she told him with a small smile. "The others are going to get worried if I'm gone too long."

Kuronue nodded slightly in understanding and gave the miko a final kiss. "I'll see you later then," he murmured as she slipped away from him.

Watching her leave, Kuronue took off into the night.

She remembered reading a poem called "The Highwayman" once in school. The poem itself was about a highwayman and a landlord's daughter.

It was so beautiful she cried.

As Kagome waited patiently, she wondered if she was like the landlord's daughter. Every night she waited for her lover to arrive, not knowing if he was safe or not. One day someone would use her to get to him but she would warn him of impending danger one way or another.

If they were like the ones in the poem, then he would be the highwayman. A thief that took from those that was traveling on the highway to their destination. He'd come to her by moonlight and he would come sometimes with a few pieces of gold that she'd claim she found while bathing.

None of them know about her secret angel and she hoped that they never would. If they knew that she was seeing somebody other than Inuyasha, what would they say? Would they frown upon her angel just because he was a demon?

Somebody once said that demons were fallen angels. If that was the case then surely that was the truth when it came to Kuronue and Sesshomaru both.

"You're thinking about something interesting."

The young miko turned, seeing the look in Kuronue's eyes. There was something bothering him. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she went to the demon and felt him embrace her tightly.

Kuronue spoke no words as he held the miko in his arms, slowly breathing in her scent of jasmine and some spice that he had no words for. How could he possibly hope to tell her what needed to be said when he knew full well that she was falling apart because of the hanyou? How could he break her already cracking heart into pieces that someone else is going to have to pick up?

As if sensing what was going on, Kagome stepped back with tears in her eyes. "Why?" Kagome asked as tears began to fall.

"It's getting too dangerous here." Kuronue told her. "The humans are beginning to increase in population and it's becoming more like a nonstop war just for space."

"So you're leaving? Where are you going to go?" Kagome shouted at him.

"The Makai."

He was leaving one supposedly dangerous place for another place that was just as dangerous? How could he be doing such a thing when her own heart was breaking? "Kuronue…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

Kuronue kissed the miko, his lips soft against hers. "I love you. I will return to you as soon as I can." Kuronue told her.

"I love you too."

With a final kiss, he took off into the night.

She had known that they were from two different worlds and she hadn't cared. She had known full well that this whole thing would come back to bite her in the butt but she hadn't cared.

Every night she waited for her angel to return to her but no one came. Inuyasha thought that she had realized that he loved Kikyo but he couldn't have been farther from the truth. He never realized that she had fallen in love with another that had been forced to leave.

Part of her wanted to be angry but another part of her knew full well that he was looking out for himself. It was that part that she knew she had to listen to at all costs since the day would come where demons would be forced to either leave or hide themselves in order to survive.

It was in her dreams that she saw her angel's smiling face and felt his soft lips against her own. She could smell the scent of blueberries although she never could figure out why he smelt of blueberries. In the end, she decided, it didn't matter.

She would continue to wait for her secret angel until the day she died. Someday when she got stronger, she would search for him and they would be together once more.

How was it that "The Highwayman" ended? Did they find each other in death and haunt the area together or were they still looking for each other? She couldn't remember the ending, just the undying love that the highwayman and the landlord's daughter shared even when their worlds were hundreds of light-years apart.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Right, this wasn't an ending that I was satisfied with but it'd have to do for now. If I can come up with a better ending then I assure you all that I'll replace the ending. Until then, bear with it. Read and review, flames are accepted.


End file.
